Heart, Mind, Body, and Soul
by EllieLayne
Summary: With a dark past & no place for her in the modern world, Ellie is thrust into the Feudal Era of Japan. Will she find solace to lay her head to rest? Or will the darkness that has always haunted her finally consume her whole? Never knowing of trust or love will she find them in a demon who also lacks these same fundamental values? SessxOC VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.
1. Chapter 1: The Bust

Hello there! My user name is Ellie Layne, and that will also be the name of my OC. This is due to the fact that I absolutely adore this name.

This will be a Sesshomaru fanfic. I may not always get all of the lovely characters from InuYasha in character, but I will do my best.

 **I DO NOT OWN InuYasha OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER FROM THE InuYasha UNIVERSE**. However, I do own Ellie Layne and her story line.

This first chapter is not very long. And it may confuse a few people. This is mainly to give you a look at the workings of Ellie, and to jump start the story. I am rather pleased with how well this first chapter turned out and will be taking my time with this story as it is something I myself will want to read as well.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first installment.

I also feel I should add that this story may not be for everyone. My OC has a very dark past, as you will see from chapter one, and it will only get darker as more is revealed in future chapters. So you have been warned!

* * *

Blood. That was all she could see and feel. So much blood.

Her breathing came out ragged. Her back rising up and down with each breath she took. And her eyes were fixed on the body in front of her. She was unaware of the noises coming from the other room as she stood in a pool of the man's blood that just moments ago was heading towards the table.

The table. Looking up her eyes locked onto the dreaded thing. Unsteadily she let herself fall to the floor not giving a care in the world that she sat there in the thick liquid substance that once flowed through the body of the man lying before her. A bloody butcher knife sticking out of his back.

She didn't look away from the table as the door to the room came bursting open. Nor did she make a sound as men in raid suits, with guns, and shields, came bustling in around her. She stayed stock still as another man in a different style of suit came up and shined a light in her eyes.

The voices of the men standing around her didn't even register in her mind as she numbly stared at the table.

"Look at all this blood."

"Do you think she killed him?"

"I don't see anyone else in the room, do you?"

"She doesn't look any older then 16."

"What is she staring at?"

"My god!"

They all turned to the table at that outburst. Their faces turning stalk white they once again looked back to the girl who was now staring at her blood soaked hands. Her face devoid of any emotion.

Frowning, the man who was kneeling in front of the young girl gently took a hold of one of her hands. "It's okay now. You are safe now."

The next few months the news headlines were filled with the story of the human trafficking raid that happened in a old abandoned warehouse in Tokyo, Japan. And how the youngest of the females, a 16 year old American girl, Ellie Layne, killed her captor and abuser just moments before the bust.


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Dreams

**I DO NOT own InuYasha. However I do own Ellie Layne and her story line.** **Enjoy!**

He stood with his back to her, his eyes taking in the beauty of the sunset atop of the small cliff they shared. She couldn't help but stare in awe at how the colors of the sunset reflected perfectly off his beautiful golden eyes. Inching a little closer to the man before her, her body felt at ease as his aura enveloped her. Making her feel like nothing could hurt her while by his side.

She knew this was a dream. Knew that when it ended she would not be able to remember the face of the man that stood infront of her. The man she dreamt of since she was first sold to the traffickers. He was her protector. Giving her strength when she had none left. Coming to her only when she closed her eyes and drifted off into the land of make believe.

This was the only time she ever truly felt alive. Dreading the moment she would awake again, only to be reminded that the only form of happiness she had ever known wasn't even real. Just some made up concoction in her own mind to cope with the reality that is her life.

That's when she felt it. The cold shivers that took over her body as her dream started coming to an end. Looking over at him in agony of being separated with him once more she jumped the tiniest bit with a gasp at seeing him turned around facing her. He was bent over so he could be at eye level with her. His eyes hungrily taking in every last contour of her beautiful face.

Her eyes softened as she reached up to caress his left cheek. Stroking the soft magenta stripes that lay there. Taking in a deep breathe she prepared herself to say their goodbyes until the next night, but was stopped abruptly by his smooth, deep, masculine voice.

"From here on I will no longer be permitted to come to you like this, my little moon." Taking her face in his hands he traced her quivering bottom lip with his left thumb while wiping away a falling tear with his other.

"But.. I don't understand. I will see you tonight. Like it's always been.." her voice wavered at the end, conviction lacking in her words at the look he settled upon her. She closed her eyes tight trying to will away the cold shivering trying to wake her up. Her eyes snapping back open at the next words out of his mouth.

"This," he spoke softly while placing a lock of her dark red hair behind her ear, his own beautiful long silver hair flowing back behind him as the wind picked up. "has not always been. Time has always separated us. Your mind lead you here when you needed me the most. And now that the nightmare is over, time once again comes into play."

His words confused and saddened her. She could feel her heart aching with a deep sadness. A type of sadness she didn't realise until now existed within her. It was unlike anything she ever felt before. And it hurt a hundred times more than anything she had endured up until now.

Ellie knew what he meant by it has not always been. He didn't come to her in her dreams until she was taken and thrown into the unspeakable world of human trafficking. Before her dreams were like any normal girls her age. But now, she couldn't imagine being without him.

"The nightmare will only have just begun if you leave me now!" She wailed as she launched herself into his open arms. Scrunching her hands into balls on his chest she breathed in his scent. A strong smell of woods, clean air, and the small hint of something she always thought was the smell of blood, but never asked him about it. Just like his face, she would not remember this smell she has grown fond of when she woke.

"Time cannot keep us apart forever, my little moon. You will find me again. But it will not be like this. For our body's will be whole and truly ours. It has been promised."

Burying her head into his chest she sobbed uncontrollably. The cold shivers getting worse she cursed under her breath. "How am I to know it's you?" She managed to choke out in between her ragged breathing. Looking back up to his face, her light green eyes focused in on his deep golden ones. Tears running freely down her fragile pale face.

His left arm snaked around her back drawing her in closer to his body while his right hand came to wipe away the tears on her face. His eyes not once leaving hers in the process.

"Everytime I wake I can't remember your face. I can't remember your voice, or the way you smell. The color of your eyes and the feel of your touch. Even your name. It is all gone, erased from my memory." Another attack from the cold shivers had her holding onto him for dear life.

"I have to relearn it all. Everytime. The only thing I never forget is that.. that you are real to me, and that what I feel for you is real." Ellie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down before it was all over. She would be damned if her last moments with him would end like this.

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt him lean his forehead to hers. His breath tickling at her lips making her bite down on her bottom lip. "Then it will be the last time you will have to learn it all, my little moon." His eyes locked on hers. She had never seen such a fierce look in those golden orbs before now. It took her breath away.

With that, one last shiver overtook her whole body and everything started to fade into a pitch black. Trying to tighten her grip on him she realised he wad no longer there. The last thing she heard was her own voice pleading for him not to leave her.


	3. Chapter 3: Foreign Concept

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha. I only own Ellie Layne and the plot of this fanfic.

Due to the fact that there is no given name for Kagome's mother, Ms. Higurashi, I have decided to give her the name of Asako since this was the name of the japanese voice actor for Mama Higurashi.

As we get further into the story, I will go more in depth with Ellie's past. As I stated from the first chapter, I am taking my time with this fanfic due to the fact that I myself want to read it when I am finished. Ellie is the character I have sat long and hard on. I know her from the inside out. She is complicated, and I wonder myself if I will even do her justice. So please bear with me while I take Ellie on her journey. It may be a slow and painful process for all of us, but I have faith that by the time this fic is finished, it will be well worth it.

Enjoy!

It has been closing in on four months since the human trafficking bust. Almost four months of therapy and medical evaluations that seemed to drag on with no end for Ellie. Just a few days prior she was told that there was no more need for the physical check ups.

The doctors concluded that while there were currently no broken bones, or fractures, there were indeed old ones. Quite a few of them never healed properly. Her left shoulder blade would always make a cracking noise when she extended her arm back or forward all the way.

Her right pinkie toe had suffered 2nd degree burns at the end when it was cauterized to prevent it from bleeding out when the tip of it was clearly cut off with some crude blade. Both her ears had significant amount of damage done to them. The doctors best speculative guess was clamps used in some type of torture method.

Her left thumbnail was missing, due to it being ripped off. This did not heal properly as well. But to the doctors reliefes this injury was no more then two weeks old. So with proper care, and medicine, it was on it's way to a decent recovery.

Ellie was very malnourished and weak. She could barely stay standing for half a minute during her first week at the hospital. Although she wasn't wearing a whole lot when she was found in the room with the dead captor, most of the rags she was wearing covered up a good portion of the abuse she endured. It wasn't until they got her to the hospital and the old clothes off of her that they saw the full extent of her injury's.

One of the first things they noticed was a branding mark behind her left ear. Each girl had one. They were numbers, the authorities were told this was due to them being called by numbers instead of names. Which ever number they were branded with was the number they were assigned. Ellie's was 464. Whether this meant she was the 464th girl to have been kidnapped by these certain traffickers, or if the numbers were purely random, they did not know.

Her back was covered with scars. Some caused by whips. Others by chains. Most by one type of blade or another. Her stomach had a few scars as well, but her captors seemed to try and keep her front half clear of anything that could distract from her beauty. And her beauty was something to behold.

Once they got her cleaned up, her long, ratty, dirty, red hair was long, silky smooth, and a shiny dark red. In the sunlight, or artificial light, one could catch lighter colors of red, natural highlights, running in between the darker strands. Her skin a pale contrast against her dark hair. Somehow giving her the look of a real life china doll. Easily broken.

It was her eyes though that contradicted her porcelain physique. A very light sea foam green color. Upon first glance one would be astounded at how they seemed to pop out against her skin color, but upon further inspection you couldn't help but notice the lack of emotion coming from them. The mistrust and contempt. And that was when she even bothered to look at you.

Through therapy they couldn't get much information out of Ellie. In fact, they couldn't get anything out of her. She refused to speak to anyone. At first they wondered if she was deaf, but soon realized that was not the case. Down the hall a patient had a mental break down, yelling at the top of their lungs. This grabbed Ellie's attention and in a matter of minutes she had herself backed into a corner, her legs folded up to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth making humming noises to block out the sounds around her.

After a few months of trying to get her to talk, the therapist classified her as having Elective Mutism. Quoting, "Due to her traumatic circumstances, Miss Ellie Layne, despite her ability to do so, has elected to not speak in any situation that may arise." This of course never stopped the therapist, Ms. Yamoto, from breaking Ellie of this habit.

Ms. Yamoto also took note that out of all 57 girls that were freed, Ellie seemed to be the only one that refused to speak. Durring her sessions with the other 3 girls she saw every other day, she was made aware that Ellie seemed to be the traffickers favorite. But due to her defiant behavior, she was regularly secluded from the other girls and taken to the room the girls called, "the Red room."

Ellie was sitting in the window sill staring out the window when two men and a woman came walking into her hospital room. She didn't bother to look over as she was acutely aware of them staring at her. The woman stepped forward and cleared her throat before speaking.

"There is someone here to meet you, Ellie." Ms. Yamoto said in her calm demeanor. Smoothing out her dress suit, she smile sweetly at the red head. "It is a family that has agreed to let you live with them. They will help you get accustomed to your surroundings, and even get you enrolled into a school."

After awhile of Ellie just staring out the window with no indication she heard a word that was spoken, Ms. Yamoto sighed. She knew this girl grasped every word spoken to her. But she couldn't help but wish she would acknowledge what was said, let alone their presence.

"Your test results came in yesterday. You scored fairly high in almost everything. Especially in awareness and problem solving. And your I.Q is above average, which is great, considering, according to your record, you were 9 when reported missing." Walking over and taking the seat by the window to get a good look at Ellie's face, Ms. Yamoto continued. "We think it is a good idea to get you in school with children your age. At least see how it goes. It can do wonders for your social skills. And just maybe you will find yourself making friends."

Her eyes didn't falter from whatever it was she was looking at. It unnerved Ms. Yamoto how Ellie could go without blinking like that. Placing her hand gently upon Ellies knee, she pulled back when Ellie jerked away from her, her lovely green eyes locked on her in a glare that clearly said not to touch her.

Standing up, Ms. Yamoto once again smoothed out her dress suit. "Well then," Looking over at one of the men who accompanied her into the room, she nodded. "Bring her in."

After a couple minutes, the door opened and in walked two people. If Ellie would of bothered to look over she would of seen the man from earlier step aside to let the woman behind him walk forward. The woman smiled as she looked upon the young girl.

Nodding towards Ms. Yamoto, she walked up to Ellie, staying a respectful distance away. "Hello dear. My name is Higurashi Asako. I am very pleased to finally be able to meet you." She spoke with a small bow.

The woman's voice was soft and gentle. Almost melodic to Ellie's ears. A fine sound that caught her off guard and had her look up at the woman. If her voice was any indication to the kind of woman she was, her looks matched perfectly. Her face was just as soft and gentle as her voice. Her beautiful chocolate eyes looked upon Ellie not with sorrow, or pity, but with kindness, and love. This also took Ellie back.

Ellie looked her up and down. She was dressed in what looked to be comfortable clothes. Not dressed up, but she still looked nice. In a white blouse and black pants, Ellie couldn't help but think this woman was very beautiful, without trying too hard.

The woman bent down to be at eye level with Ellie, the kind smile never once leaving her face. "I have been given as much information about you as they could possibly give me. I am to understand you are American, but seem to understand Japanese very well. I am also told you are a year older then my daughter, Kagome."

Green eyes studied brown ones. Ellie not once giving away any sign of what she thought of this exchange. Apart of her wanted this woman to wrap her up in a warm and comforting hug. She had a feeling she could trust her. But she was no fool. She could not let down her guard. Not to a complete stranger.

"I also have a son. His name is Sota. They will both be very happy to meet you." Holding out her hand, Ms. Higurashi took a small step back as not to alarm the girl. "Now I ask for your permission."

Confused, Ellie looked down at the outstretched hand, then back up to the warm chocolate eyes. It was almost as if the woman could hear the unasked question. "Will you allow me to take you home with me? There is a wonderful shrine where I live, and a big beautiful tree. Lots of space to walk around. And I would very much like to show you my garden, maybe even teach you how to grow plants." Cocking her head to the side, her smile turned into a silly lopsided grin. "That is if you don't mind getting a little dirty before dinner."

Before she realized it, a small grin started forming upon Ellie's face as well. This woman's cheer and kindness was contagious. And Ellie didn't seem to mind it at all. Slowly, almost cautiously, Ellie took a hold of Ms. Higurashi's hand. The grip wasn't firm, and it told Ms. Higurashi that the girl was still wary of her.

As Ellie was lead outside of the room, she could hear Ms. Yamoto telling the two men to get together Ellie's belongings, what little there was, because Ellie was going home.

Home. What a foreign concept.


	4. Chapter 4: the Higurashi's

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha. I only own Ellie Layne and the plot of this fanfic.**

 **I would like to thank** _azraelknight_ **for the reviews. I appreciate your kind words and hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. =)**

 **Enjoy!**

"This is your room." Asako watched as the young red head cautiously walked into the room. It wasn't small, but not big either. The walls were white with black a line lining the bottom, which made the room look much bigger then it was. The twin sized bed was sitting on the left side of the room against the wall, and the one single window in the room was a few feet from the bed.

Ellie noticed a desk on the other side of the room, with a swivel chair and a lamp. A small bean bag chair was sitting across the other side of the room facing the window. Next to the door was a dresser and a closet. The color scheme of the room seemed to be white and black. Which Ellie found seemed to suit her well.

Deciding to take a look at the view out the window she stopped in her tracks when her bare feet touched the soft carpet sitting in the middle of the room. Ms. Higurashi explained to Ellie that it was proper etiquette to take off your shoes once you entered a household. Closing her eyes, she scrunched up her toes enjoying the feel of the soft material of the carpet.

Asako watched with a smile. She idly wondered if Ellie would like life here with her and her family. After years of the torment she went through, all she wanted was to give this young woman a new lease on life. Once she was contacted by Ms. Yamoto about taking in Ellie, she talked it over with her father and two children and the consensus was unanimous. Ellie would come live with them, and they would do their best to make sure she never felt alone again.

Looking back towards the window, Ellie swiftly walked the rest of the way to it. Her eyes took in the sight before her. Her room over looked the side of the property. She had a good view of the garden, and the big tree. She recalled that Ms. Higurashi called it the Scared Tree. But what her eyes stopped on was the shrine,

The moment she saw it she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could feel what she could only describe as a strong pull to go to it. And a strong familiarity set in. Shacking these thoughts from her head she turned back around to see Ms. Higurashi watching her over by the door.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She spoke softly with a kind smile that reached her eyes. Turning around without waiting for an answer, Asako walked out of the room gesturing for Ellie to follow. "Come. I am sure dad and the kids are getting restless waiting to meet you."

Taking one last look back towards the shrine, a small frown on her face, Ellie strode back out of the room, her eyes once again taking in the house as she followed Ms. Higurashi down the stairs.

Voices could be heard as they walked further into the house down stairs. Ellie stopped as a loud laughter came from where Ms. Higurashi was taking her. Noticing that Ellie was no longer following her, Asako turned around and gave her a friendly smile. "If you don't feel comfortable meeting everyone just yet you are more than welcome to take your things up to your room. Or if you'd like, you can explore outside for a bit."

Ellie's green eyes locked onto brown ones. She studied Ms. Higurashi's face as she pivoted from one foot to the other. Asako gave no indication that she saw the wariness on the young girls face, and instead took a step closer to the girl. But no more then a step so as not to alarm her.

"I can only imagine how terrifying it is to be in a new place, with people you have never met before. Please understand I will not force you to do anything you are not ready for. Take it one step at a time if you must. No one will hold it against you."

Asako watched as Ellie took in her words, milling it over in her mind. She noticed as her posture seemed to relax. Tentatively, Ellie took a small step forward. Then another. This caused Ms. Higurashi's smile to widen as she turned back around and headed to the room the now hushed voices were coming from.

Asako understood that Ellie was frightened. Everything was so new to her. She didn't know if this place was safe, or if she could trust anyone. But despite it all, she was a very brave young woman. With a determination to not let her fear get the better of her.

Ellie stopped just outside the doorway as she watched the kind older woman greet the people in what she could now see was the kitchen. "Father. Kagome. Sota." She greeted each of them separately as she motioned Ellie towards her. Taking a deep breath, Ellie stepped through the doorway into the kitchen, her eyes directed towards the ground.

"Is this her?" Came a small boyish voice. Ellie slowly looked up to see a young girl smack the back of a little boys head. "Sota! Don't be rude." The little boy named Sota slowly rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He said with a bowed head.

"I'm Kagome. And this little guy here is my brother, Sota. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl spoke with a smile that matched Ms. Higurashi's. She could see the resemblance between the two, and instantly took note that Ms. Higurashi said she had a daughter, named Kagome, that was a year younger than her.

While watching Kagome and Sota, she didn't notice the old man walking up to her. That is until he held out his arms and went to grab her. Jumping back, Ellie darted behind Ms. Higurashi, eyeing the old man that now stood staring at her with a frown.

"Father.." Asako spoke with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We talked about this."

The man in question let out a sheepish laugh as he lowered his arms back to his sides. "Ah, yes. I guess we did. No physical contact unless she initiates it." He declared. With a apologetic smile towards Ellie, he gave a small bow. "I did not mean to frighten you child. But please, welcome to our home. You can call me Grandpa!"

Ellie eyed him as he straightened back up, his smile still in place. Glancing at everyone in the room her eyes stopped on Ms. Higurashi as the older woman spoke. "I am going to start on dinner. I assume you eat meat?"

Taking a step back she nodded her head as she looked back down at the ground. She could feel Sota's eyes on her, and could tell Kagome was trying not to stare. "Would you like help with your things while I get dinner ready, Ellie?" Asako spoke to her gently as she watched the young girl keep her gaze fixed on the floor.

Shaking her head, Ellie slowly moved past Ms. Higurashi and the old man as she walked out of the kitchen making her leave. She remembered being told on the ride here that she did not need to ask permission to go to her room or outside, and decided she would take full advantage of this. Everyone watched as she disappeared into the living area.

Walking over to the door, Ellie grabbed her bag. It didn't weigh much considering she didn't have many things. She was given some clothes, courtesy of the hospital. But that was the gist of her belongings. Not like she needed much. Ms. Higurashi explained they would go shopping for clothes, and hygiene products the following day. She was told that every few months they would receive a voucher to help provide the things Ellie would need. None of this mattered to her though.

As she headed towards the stairs she could hear their hushed voices coming from the kitchen. Not being able to make out what was being said, she didn't bother to linger and try to listen in on the conversation. But she didn't have to to know that she was the topic.

"They weren't lying when they said she doesn't speak." Kagome said in a said voice as she sat back down at the table. She watched as her mom rustled through the cabinets, getting together the ingredients for the meal she was preparing.

Putting some vegetables on the counter near the stove, Asako frowned as she looked over at her daughter. "She has been through more then we can even begin to imagine. Give it time."

Sota was still staring where Ellie walked off, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Looking over at his sister, he whispered his question. "Did you see those marks on her arms?" He jumped at the glare Kagome sent his way.

"It isn't nice to stare, Sota!" She berated him. Yet she still couldn't help but frown at his question. She saw the marks, and even what looked like a tattoo behind her left ear. She couldn't quite make out what it was, and knew it would be rude to ask, no matter how curious she was about it.

Grandpa left out back saying something about going through the merchandise again. Kagome rolled her eyes with a small smile. Some things never change. Looking down, she smiled as their cat Buyo walked around her feet, rubbing his head up and down her leg every now and then. Picking him up, she scratched his head as she held him.

Sota was watching his sister pet Buyo as he was still thinking about the newest member to their household. He was excited to have someone else around the house he could spend time with when Kagome left. But maybe it wouldn't be as easy as just asking her to play video games with him, or helping him with his home work after school.

"Do you think she will like us?" Sota asked innocently, staring back and forth between his mother and sister. Asako just smiled as she continued to take apart the lettuce for the Sukiyaki. Kagome on the other hand stopped petting Buyo while she stared at Sota with a small frown.

"I sure hope so."


	5. Chapter 5: the Red Room

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha. I only own Ellie Layne and the plot of this fanfic.**

 **This Chapter may not be suitable for everyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

The only light that could be seen was what was coming from underneath the door. Ellie felt tired, and weak. She could feel the blood from the opened wounds on her back seeping down, and could faintly hear it dripping onto the floor. Her body felt stiff and sore from the position they had her in. And her left arm was screaming at her in pure pain as she hung there from chains attached to the rafters on the ceiling.

Both of her feet was barely touching the ground, but it was just enough to be able to keep herself standing without just hanging there. Her head lolled to the side as she tried to keep conscious. Ellie could hear herself wheezing as her lungs desperately tried to take in air. A dead gaze fixed upon the darkness in the room.

A rusty creaking sound resounded through out the room, making Ellie's head pound with a headache. Her eyes snapped to the door as it opened, letting light seep into the dark room. The blurry silhouette of a man reached over and turned on the lights in the room. This caused Ellie to hiss and snap her head to the side as the illuminated room now temporarily blinded her.

Two men entering the room chuckled at this. "Aw, come on darlin'. Let us see that pretty little face." Came a deep, gravely, domineering voice. The man who spoke sauntered up to Ellie. Stopping infront of her he grabbed her roughly by the chin forcing her to face him.

His dark blue eyes looked her up and down, a small smirk playing across his face. This man was in his mid thirties, but looked like he was in his late tweenties despite the stubble on his face. With short, dark brown hair, and a angular jaw, Ellie often thought he would be pleasing to the eye. That is if she didn't hate him with a passion.

This was the man that brought her to Japan. Dominic. And the man who took it upon himself to 'break' her.

Without letting go of her, he looked back at the other man that stayed over by the door, leaning against the wall. This man was clearly Japanese. His black hair was slicked back in a sophisticated style, and glasses sat upon his young looking face. While this one was in his late tweenties, he looked as if he could be a few years older then Ellie.

And this was a man that was never allowed to be alone with Ellie. Not after the incident. Ellie didn't have to look at him to know he was sneering at her. The deep scar running from his right ear to his mouth causing his bottom lip to constantly slope slightly.

"Let's get her cleaned up." Dominic told the other man as he looked back at Ellie. Lifting her chin and angling her face, his eyes roamed her heart shaped jawline. His other hand came up to run his fingers alongside her delicate looking face. A frown creasing across his face suddenly, he roughly took hold of her ratty red hair in his right hand.

Pulling her hair back in a fast, jerky movement, his frown turned into a smirk at the look of pain setting across her pale face. He ignored the chuckle coming from the other man. "Whatever you say, boss." With that, the man left the room.

Leaning in close, Dominic ran his tongue up Ellie's neck. His body shook with laughter as he felt her body go rigid under his touch. Looking back at her face, he demanded she open her eyes and look at him. When she refused, Dominic glared and reared back his hand.

A hard slap echoed through the room as Ellie's face jerked to the side, a red hand print glowing upon the dirty pale skin on her face. She could feel the hand that still had ahold of her hair squeeze tighter as it pulled up hard, yanking her head back to face him. "I said open your eyes 464!" This time the demand came out as a growl. His gravely voice raised in irritation.

Sea foam green eyes opened to stare blankly into dark blue ones. Her face masked with indifference. For a split second she could see the fury swim through Dominic's eyes before it was replaced with a calculated gleam. The left corner of his mouth upturned in a small smirk as he suddenly let go of her and stepped back.

Turning around, he walked over towards a table sitting across the room. She watched his back flex as he grabbed two shackles off the table. Her eyes widened a fraction as realization hit her, before snapping towards the door as the man from earlier came walking back in with a small tub, and a few torn pieces of cloth.

The man stopped in his tracks, and the sound of water sloshing around in the tub could be heard as Dominic spoke to him. "Get the chains down from the rafters, and get 464," Turning his head to look Ellie up and down, Dominic's tongue slithered across his lips in a disgusting manner. "Readjusted." With this said he tossed the shackles he picked up from the table at the younger male.

Ellie could feel her skin crawl. Her whole body started to shake as her eyes widened in horror. She watched as the man did what he was told, a satisfied smile on his face. His movements told Ellie he was excited for what was coming next. Looking back over at Dominic she started vehemently shaking her head. This only got a chuckle out of the man.

Two chains fell down infront of her from above, clinking together as they swung back and forth from the free fall. These chains stopped at just above waist level. Walking over, the man took ahold of one as he attached a shackle to it. Doing the same to the other as he stared at Ellie with that same smile still on his face.

A shuffeling sound near the table had Ellie jerking her head over just in time to see Dominic walking over to her with a water hose in hand. As her attention was on him and the hose, the other man took ahold of her left leg rather roughly, making her hiss in pain as he jerked her leg up and grabbed her foot.

She didn't have much energy, but with what energy she could muster she fought back. This caused him to chuckle as he slipped a shackle onto her ankle, locking it into place. Ellie whimpered as it pinched some of her skin. The moment she felt him grab ahold of her other leg, Ellie thrashed around wildly, only to gasp in pain as her left arm almost popped out of socket.

Ellie let her body go limp as the other shackle locked into place around her right ankle. Her body now fully hanging from all four chains. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the rags covering her being ripped from her body, leaving her naked before the two men. The chilly air in the room nipped at her exposed flesh, leaving goosebumps in it's wake.

Two sets of footsteps could now be heard. One walking away, and the other stopped right infront of her. She could feel someone slowly stroke their fingers up and down her right thigh. Ellie recognised Dominic's caloused hands as they slowly made their way up her stomach.

His hands stopped at her right breast as he took it in his grip and squeezed. He leaned in and softly blew on her nipple that was already puckered do to the cold before biting down on it, just enough to cause it to bleed slightly. Ellie muffled her scream. She refused to give in to these sick sadistic bastards.

Grinning, Dominic straightened back up. "Turn it on." He spoke casually.

Ellie tried to prepare herself for what came next. Tried to keep herself from crying out. But the screams that could be heard coming from the red room had the other girls in the warehouse huddeling together, sobbing as 464's screams rose higher and higher.

With a blood curdling scream Ellie bolted up from bed, shaking with a cold sweat. Her head pounded in a headache as she brought her knees up to her chest, her arms wrapping around, keeping them there.

The door came open all of a sudden, and there stood Ms. Higurashi and Kagome, their eyes wide as they stared at the red head rocking herself back and forth. Kagome raised a hand to her mouth as she realised Ellie's body was also shaking, sobbing just now registering to her ears.

Asako's eyes softened a fraction as she calmly walked over to Ellie. Sitting down on the bed with her she watched as the young girl gasped, staring up at her due to the sudden shift of the bed. Her heart broke at the look in the girls eyes, but refused to let it show as she just stared back at Ellie with tenderness.

The look in Ms. Higurashi's eyes caused Ellie to suck in air, cutting off a sob coming out of her throat. Her bottom lip quivered as more tears threatened to spill out. Before she realised what she was doing, she flung herself at the older woman, wrapping her arms tighly around her as she cried in her lap.

Kagome watched as tears of her own slowly fell down her cheeks. She watched as her mother smiled her warm, loving smile, not seeming at all taken back by the sudden contact. Instead, her mom gently ran her hand through Ellie's long red tresses as she hummed a sweet lullaby Kagome remembered being sung to her when she was little and had nightmares.

After awhile Kagome noticed Ellie's sobs starting to slow down as her body started to relax. With one last look at her mom, she turned around and started back to her room.

What on earth had they put that poor girl through?


	6. Chapter 6: the Well

**I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of the characters from the InuYasha universe. However, I do own Ellie Layne and her story line.**

 **Enjoy!**

It had been almost a month since Ms. Higurashi brought Ellie home with her. Ellie's closet and dresser now full with clothes. Kagome helped the red head pick them out, telling her that they should match her style and mood. This concept seemed to intrigue Ellie, choosing clothes in darker colors.

When it came down to picking out bras both Kagome and her mother found it rather entertaining how perturbed this seemed to make Ellie. It was rather frustrating trying to figure out her cup size. She had a petite build, and a slender frame, and while the her size was in the upper B's some of them seemed to be too tight, making her go up into a C cup. And she realized all too soon how uncomfortable the wire bras were.

The panties weren't much better. Some were called g-strings, and these made Ellie feel very uncomfortable. Almost like she had the need to constantly pick at it. Kagome said these were for when you wore tighter pants, so the pantie lines didn't show through. She very much was used to 'going commando' as Kagome called it.

She found that she preferred loose clothing the most. They made her feel the most comfortable, but did not deny she liked some of the denim pants and tank tops Kagome had her pick out. Because she leaned more towards the darker colors Ms. Higurashi made sure that she got some tops in lighter colors. Of course they heard no complaint on Ellie's end.

It wasn't until they tried to get her to try on a dress that Ellie decided she wanted to leave. Kagome had her eye on a beautiful teal colored sundress. She thought it would look pretty against the contrast of Ellie's skin, but made no complaints when Ellie turned around and walked out of the store.

The more time Ellie spent with the Higurashi's the more she realized she rather enjoyed them. Sota was a kind and curious little boy. He liked to ask questions even though he knew he wouldn't receive a reply. And he always had something he wanted to show her.

The grandfather was a silly man. He was constantly out in the shrine or in the shop working. And he always had crazy stories to tell about one artifact or another. Ellie found herself rather liking these fables, and often found herself day dreaming about being in some of the stories he talked about.

Ms. Higurashi seemed to be Ellie's favorite. Everytime she noticed her in the gardens Ellie would join her. Asako taught her a lot about the different kinds of plants. Some were beautiful flowers, and others were medicinal plants. All of them served one purpose or another.

When Ms. Higurashi made dinner Ellie would be right by her side, silently helping her with whatever she needed. The comfortable silence between the two sat very well with Ellie. And she liked how Ms. Higurashi didn't try too hard to get her to open up. Instead she let her take each moment at her own pace. This pleased Ellie very much, making her appreciate the older woman even more.

It was Kagome that had Ellie questioning things. While they decided to not enroll Ellie into school right away, to let her get used to her new surroundings before being introduced to something else new to her, she realized that Kagome often did not go to school. Instead she seemed to disappear for days at a time.

One day while Ellie was outside, sitting down under the tree as she enjoyed the sounds of the city and the calmness surrounding the shrine, she overheard the old man on the phone explaining to someone that Kagome was sick again and would not be coming to school. She couldn't remember the illness he claimed she had, but knew it was a lie.

Just that morning Kagome was up and smiling, moving around the house without a care in the world. And now all of a sudden she was sick? Something wasn't right. But she couldn't put her finger on it. There was no logical explanation for why he would lie about Kagome being ill. Was this why she kept disappearing every now and then? Where was she going that they had to lie about it?

Ellie was pondering upon this new piece of information when she heard the back door sliding open. "I'll be back in a few days. Love you!" Kagome called back with a wave of the hand.

Watching Kagome as she slid the door closed from behind the tree, Ellie frowned in confusion. She looked perfectly healthy to her. And for that matter, where was she going. Deciding to follow her to satiate her curiosity, Ellie slowly stood up.

Kagome had her backup slung around her shoulders as she grabbed her bike. But instead of heading towards the steps to leave the grounds she started walking to the shrine. This confused Ellie even more as she stepped out from behind the tree.

The raven haired teen was completely oblivious she was being followed as she slid open the door to the shrine. Pushing in her bike she stepped in and closed to door behind her. This caused Ellie to lose sight of her, making her stop in her tracks for a second. What the heck was she doing?

Picking up her pace, Ellie reached the shrine doors and she stared it up and down in contemplation. That odd familiar feeling she got the first time she saw the shrine set in again. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was meant to go in after Kagome. None of this made any sense.

Her eyes widened as a bright purple light came shining through the cracks in the door. Without a second thought Ellie swung the doors opened and stiffened at the sight of a empty well house. Where was Kagome?

Turning around, Ellie stared across the garden, to the house, her gaze landing on the sacred tree for a second she turned back to the shrine her brow furrowed in confusion. There was no way Kagome slipped past her back out of the shrine. Yet, she was no where in sight. Even her bike was gone. And where did that source of light come from?

Her eyes settling upon the well in the middle of the shrine her eyes widening she took a step back when a sudden vibration came from it. That strange pull coming back in the pit of her stomach telling her to go to the well. Before she realized what she was doing, she was standing before the well staring down it.

That strange pull feeling was stronger than ever. It caused a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach as it moved through out her whole body. Ellie knew she should be scared, but oddly enough she felt a calm wash over her as the warmness spread.

Bending over to peer further into the well she jumped in fright as someone called her name, bringing her out of the strange spell she was under.

"Ellie.. What are you doing?" Sota called out to her as he stood in the doorway of the shrine. His eyes got as big as saucers when she seemed to jump a bit in fright. They grew even wider when due to her leaning over to peer into the well she lost her footing in her scare and fell into the well. "Ellie!"

Sota rushed forward, but stopped half way to the well as a familiar purple light emitted from it causing him to cover his eyes. When the light disappeared he ran the rest of the way to look down into the well. His jaw snapped shut when all he saw was the bottom of the well. No sign of Ellie could be seen.

"Mom!" Sota yelled as he ran from the shrine back to the house.

A bright purple light washed around Ellie as she felt herself free fall down the well. She closed her eyes and shielded her face expecting the devastating blow as she hit the ground, but none came. Cautiously her eyes opened and she stared around herself.

The light was slowly dissipating as a echoing sound resounded through her head. It was a voice. Somehow familiar, but, she couldn't place it.

"Time cannot keep us apart forever, my little moon. You will find me again. But it will not be like this. For our body's will be whole and truly ours. It has been promised."

The voice was gentle and sweet. A deep melodic sound to Ellie's ears. Between the voice itself and the words that were spoken, goosebumps ran up and down Ellie's body, making her shiver. She remembered these words being spoken to her before. Remembered how she felt when she heard them the first time.

A great longing came over her as a single tear streamed down her face. It was his voice. His voice! Gods, it sounded so beautiful to her. How she longed for so many years to be able to remember it outside of her dreams. To remember anything about him outside of her dreams. And now, finally, after so long, she heard his voice as clear as day.

Was she dreaming? That would explain why she hadn't hit the ground yet. Maybe she was dead? Did this mean she could spend her after life with him?

Her eyes widening upon this realization as she stared around her, looking for the man from her dreams. She couldn't see anything. Could barely even see the hands in front of her face. Faintly she realised she was still free falling down the well as she felt a gust of cold air hit her.

Suddenly, she could feel herself start to slow down. Almost as if she was light as a feather. Her legs softly touched down on the ground as she gasped in wonder. The purple light fully dissipating around her as she stared around herself.

Looking up she gasped again as she saw a bright light shining down from the top of the well. Wasn't the well in the shrine? How was she seeing day light coming in?

Before she could reflect too much on this a rough voice came from up top beyond the well. "I'm telling you Kagome. I smell something coming from the well!" Whoever spoke sounded irritated.

Wait. Kagome?

Squinting her eyes, she could faintly make out two figures pop their heads over to stare down into the well. A familiar voice came from one of them. "And I'm telling you.." the person speaking suddenly stopped as a gasp came from them.

"Ellie?!"


	7. Chapter 7: the Other Side

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or any character from the InuYasha universe. I only own Ellie Layne and her story line.**

 **I'm not as invested in this chapter as I usually am. I worked long and hard on this one, but feel as if I could of done better. I guess it is true when they say that you are your own worst critique.**

 **Anywho..**

 **Enjoy!**

"Ellie?!"

It was Kagome's voice that called out her name, no doubt about it. But who did the other voice belong to? The other voice sounded rough, and Ellie could faintly pick up a thicker Japanese accent to it. "Who the hell is Ellie?"

"She's.." Kagome started as her shocked eyes stayed on the red head covering her eyes trying to get a better look from down the bottom of the well. She frowned in thought as she gave the young man beside her a cautious glance. How was she going to explain this one? And for that matter, how was Ellie even here?

The man beside Kagome sniffed at the air around him, his eyes slightly narrowing down upon the girl in the well. "She smells of your home." He said before jumping down into the well.

Kagome's eyes widened at this. "InuYasha!" She called down after him.

Ellie jumped back, making her back hit against the wall of the well when one of the shadowed figures jumped down and landed next to her. As her eyes readjusted to the darkness of the well, she could faintly make out a young man who looked around her age, with long white hair.

He was wearing a red haori, and old fashioned japanese style pants that matched it in color. A white shirt was visible beneath the haori, and a interesting necklace made of beads laid around his neck. As she stared him up and down, her eyes stopped upon his feet. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his toe nails were long.

His posture straightened from the fall, he stiffened as she gasped. A eye brow raised as he noticed she was staring at his hands. Well, his claws to be exact. He looked down at them himself and scoffed, raising his left hand up in front of his face as he stared back towards her. "Sharp, huh?" He asked with a grin.

"Sit boy!"

Ellie flinched as the strange man's necklace was enveloped with a strange light and he was sent crashing to the ground. A small crater appeared under him as he groaned in irritable pain. She watched as he jumped back up to his feet, one hand balled into a fist as he shook it, glaring back up the well. "What the hell was that for, Kagome?!"

Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, a dignified look upon her face. "Because you're being a jerk." She said just loud enough for InuYasha to hear.

"She's the one with a staring problem!" The man exclaimed pointing a clawed finger at Ellie, making the red head send a glare his way. Her glare diminished as she noticed two pointy ears resting on his head. Were those, dog ears?

InuYasha noticed her staring causing him to growl at her. "Don't even think about touching them." He snapped at Ellie angrily. Her body stiffened up at the tone in his voice as she closed her eyes tight, turning her head away from him.

InuYasha was taken back at this as his eyes softened the smallest amount. Was she scared? Of him? He noticed her bottom lip tremble the slightest bit and a wave of guilt washed over him. She was scared.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak again, his eyes stopped upon strange markings just under her left ear. His mind instantly recognised them as a branding mark. Looking the girl over again, he noticed a few scars running up and down her arms. The sleeves of her shirt cutting off the view of some of them.

He was abruptly pulled out of his study of her when Kagome spoke down at him. "What are you waiting for, InuYasha? Get her out of the well."

Sighing, he took a step forward. He knew he couldn't just touch her. She reeked of fear. And she had yet to open her eyes back up. Frankly, he was surprised she was still standing. But Kagome was right. The girl couldn't stay down in the well forever.

"You heard her. Climb on." He said stubbornly. When she backed herself further up against the wall he berated himself in his mind. She clearly didn't trust him now, but couldn't waste the time to earn that trust. Something told him this girl wouldn't just forgive and forget. But he had to try something.

Turning his back to her, he bent down placing his hands on the ground. His voice soft, InuYasha didn't look back at her as he spoke. "I won't hurt you."

He didn't notice as her eyes slowly opened to stare at him cautiously. His posture was relaxed as he kept his back to her, his head bent down slightly. Still, she didn't move an inch.

"I promise." His voice came across a bit softer this time. She watched him, trying to get a measure on him. One minute he was basically threatening her, his tone angry, and aggressive. And the next he was offering her assistance. His tone now gentle, and reassuring. She had a feeling he didn't show this side of himself often.

"It's okay Ellie! Get on InuYasha's back and he will get you out of there." Kagome shouted down to her, bringing her out of her musings. Looking back up towards Kagome, Ellie squinted her eyes when the light from above almost blinded her again. Staring back down at the man called InuYasha, she frowned in thought.

Kagome seemed to trust him. Timidly, she took a step forward. No longer able to feel the wall against her back she took a couple more steps until she was a couple inches from the strange man. Slowly, she bent over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was warm to the touch, and faintly smelled of trees and..

Her eyes widened and her arms tightened further around his neck when he reached back and grabbed a hold of her knees, holding her against him. Within a matter of seconds, she felt him jump. She could hear the wind whistling in her ears, and whipping at her hair as they went soaring out of the well.

The moment InuYasha landed on the ground he felt the girl push herself away from him, prompting him to let her go. Landing on her rear end, Ellie stared up at InuYasha in wonder. How the hell did he jump that high? And in one bound?

Her head whipping to the side, her eyes met warm chocolate ones as Kagome knelt next to her. She watched as the girl opened her mouth only to close it a second later. A grim look set across her features as she sighed, her eyes softening at the look upon Ellie's face. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

It was now dark out as Kagome and InuYasha stepped outside from a hut settled on the outskirts of a small village. A little boy with a fox tail and ears laid nestled in Kagome's arms as they walked over and took a seat next to two other people that were sitting near the hut. Placing the young boy to sit on her lap, she looked over at her two friends.

A girl Kagome's age, with long dark brown hair tied loosely behind her back sat with a small white cat with black markings and two tails sleeping peacefully in her lap. Beside the girl was a man in a monks outfit, with black hair tied in a small pony tail at the back of his neck. The two watched as Kagome sat down, InuYasha stopping to lean up against the hut beside her.

"How is she?" The girl softly spoke, watching Kagome fuss with her hair.

Stopping what she was doing with a sigh, Kagome stared at the ground, her brow furrowed in thought. "She seems fine. I think. I just wish I knew how she got through the Bone Eaters Well."

Turning around in her lap to stare up at her, the small fox boy laughed. "Maybe she's like you Kagome." He said with a small smile on his face. The smile faded at the set look upon Kagome's face.

"No. I'm pretty sure she's normal, Shippo." But as she said this her voice faltered a bit. As if even she didn't fully believe this. After all, she thought, not just any normal person can pass through the Bone Eaters Well.

She had explained to Ellie, the best she could, what the well was, and that by being here she was now five hundred years in the past. No longer in modern Japan, but in the Feudal Era. Demon's roamed these lands, unlike in their modern world. And that Kagome was only allowed through the well because of the sacred jewel shards she kept in a small bottle on her person.

Rather reluctantly, more so on InuYasha's end, she also told the girl about their mission to gather all the jewel shards to make it whole again and defeat a powerful half demon named Naraku, who planned to use the Shikon No Tama to meet his own disastrous ends. She recalled some of their plights to Ellie, trying to drive home how dangerous it was for her to be here.

But of course, this bit of information wasn't very helpful. Upon Kagome's urging, they took Ellie back to the well. Yet no matter what they did, Ellie just couldn't seem to pass through again. They even had her try to go through with Kagome and the shards, but they soon realised that as long as Ellie was there, even Kagome couldn't go back through. Not even with the shards!

This had never happened before, and Kagome just could not figure out how Ellie was able to pass through the first time. Her mother would not be pleased if they couldn't find a way to get her back to the present time. And it was just way too dangerous for a girl like Ellie to be here. What were they going to do?

"Who exactly is she, Kagome?" The young dark haired man spoke to her, urging her out of her thoughts. Kagome glanced up at her two friends, Sango and Miroku, before looking to the side at InuYasha who scoffed.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome as he spoke. His voice held tones of intrigue, while his face betrayed this, seemingly to harden with his words. "She's a slave."

Kagome stared at him with her mouth agape, completely at a loss for words. Giving each other looks of confusion, Miroku turned back to InuYasha as he chose his question carefully. "What makes you say that, InuYasha?"

The white haired Hanyou didn't take his eyes off of Kagome. He watched as recognition flitted across her eyes before hardening and setting a glare upon him. "Yeah. Why would you call her that?"

"Because that's what she is." He replied nonchalantly, as if this was common sense.

Stiffening his shoulders when Kagome's glare darkend, he stood up straight pointing a finger at her. "Don't give me that look! I was the one who thought there were no more slaves in your time." He spat.

Kagome furiously stood up, not noticing how Shippo went flying off her lap, landing on the ground with a small thud. The small Kitsune rubbed at his sore back side, his wide eyes watching the young woman yell at the Hanyou in a rage. "Because there's not!" She screamed out, stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis.

InuYasha huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked away from Kagome. Did he have to spell it out for her? "Then care to explain why she's marked?" He asked, his golden eyes back on the glaring female.

Kagome opened her mouth to yell again, but stopped when his words finally set in. Marked? Taking a step back, she was unsure of where this conversation was now heading, and her unsteady posture showed it.

Confusion now set in upon everyone as InuYasha gently took ahold of Kagome. "How well do you know this girl?" He asked her as her gaze fell to the ground.

Instead, Kagome asked her own question. Her voice was low causing everyone but InuYasha and Shippo having to strain to hear. "What do you mean?" Sad brown orbs snapped up to capture InuYasha's golden ones. "Marked?"

The Hanyou's grip on Kagome tightened the slightest bit as he asnwered her. "The one under her ear. It's a slavers mark. A brand."

Taking a deep breath as she ran her hands through her hair, Kagome stepped away from InuYasha to sit down. Everyone was now staring at her. Sango watched Kagome sadly as her friend looked up at the night sky. The stars shining brightly overhead.

"I'm not sure where to begin." Her voice broke the silence as she looked back down at her friends. Everyone gave her looks of comfort, and encouragement. This was clearly a touchy subject, and even Shippo could tell Kagome was questioning whether or not this was her story to tell.

With a sigh, Kagome's features set in determination as she spoke. Choosing each word carefully. Recalling every bit of information she recieved from her mother and the news about the incident.

"When Ellie was 9, she was taken to Tokyo from America. Another Country." She clarified upon the confused looks the others gave her. "She was taken by a group of men who was in the human trafficking business. They.." Kagome's voice faltered a bit as she cutt off a small sob. "They sell young girls, and sometimes even boys, to people who use them for their sick, perverse pleasures."

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's back as she brought her hand up in a gasp. Her eyes were wide as Kagome continued Speaking. "My mom said that Ellie was abused and tortured by the men who took her. That the things she went through would probably stay with her for the rest of her life. That's why she doesn't talk. Why she.."

Kagome's voice trailed off. Looking over at InuYasha, she noticed he had a glare on his face as he stared at the ground deep in thought. She had seen that look in his eyes before. It was the look he had when he thought about Naraku and all the pain he had caused.

InuYasha's jaw set as his glare deepend. It wasn't just him she was scared of. After getting her out of the well, Ellie tried to keep a distance from him. And when she met the lecherous monk and he tried to put his normal moves on her, she scurried back with the look of a rabbit who had just been spotted by it's natural predator. The girl must of hated men. And he couldn't blame her.

"Human's are pigs." InuYasha mumbled as he stalked off towards the woods just beyond the village. Everyone watched as he left, not saying a word.

Minutes passed in silence as everyone thought over what Kagome just told them. Miroku caught the eye of Shippo, as the young kit stared at him with a odd grin on his face. "What's on your mind Shippo?" He asked, causing everyone to give him and the young boy looks.

"You know what this means, don't you Miroku?"


	8. Chapter 8: Crowns of Flowers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or any character from the InuYasha universe. I only own Ellie Layne and her story line.

Enjoy!

Climbing out of the well, Kagome sent a light hearted smile towards the white haired Hanyou leaning up against a tree several feet away. Setting down the two bags wrapped around her arms she rolled her eyes the slightest bit, not catching the look InuYasha sent her way. Sitting down on the edge of the well, she crossed her arms over her chest with a huff, thinking over the conversation she had the other day with her mother.

It had been almost a week since Ellie came through the well. Finally, Kagome decided it was time to go back home and explain everything that had happened. Her mother was in a flurry. Kagome couldn't get a word out for the first minute as her mother was ranting about how Sota said Ellie fell down the well and disappeared, and she hasn't come back through since.

After calming her down, Kagome explained how Ellie couldn't pass back through to their time. Of course, this little bit of information didn't quell Ms. Higurashi's worry about Ellie. The raven haired teen idly wondered that her mother seemed more perturbed at the fact that Ellie was 500 years in the past then she was with her own daughter. Yet she herself could not deny she shared in her mothers feelings.

With time, she promised her mother she would find a way to get Ellie back to the present before anyone took notice of her absence. Once Asoka came to terms with this new outcome she scuffled off in a hurry to prepare some of Ellie's belongings. And now she was back and determined to find a way to rectify their little problem.

"Kagome!" InuYasha's rough voice cut through her line of thought. Looking up at him, she noticed he was now standing in front of her, his hands holding onto her shoulders as he gave her a irritated look. "Did you say something?" She asked with a frown.

Letting go of her shoulders, InuYasha turned around with a scoff. "Everyone's waiting." He mumbled as he started walking off towards the village.

Bending down to pick up the bags, Kagome shoved them into the basket on her bike InuYasha left by the tree he was at earlier. Getting on, she started to peddle, picking up speed until she was next to the Hanyou. Her grip subconsciously tightening on the handlebars of the bike, Kagome looked over at InuYasha as she spoke. "How was she while I was gone?"

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye for a split second, InuYasha shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Kaede was able to coax her out of the hut to help her pick herbs." After a moment of silence he continued. "She seems to have taken a liking to the old hag, and playing games with Shippo."

Kagome smiled faintly with a small nod at this. Ellie seemed to have taken all of this in like it was just another normal day. Unlike when Kagome first came to the Feudal Era, Ellie didn't once seem to freak out. In fact she took in everything with wide eyes and a sort of fascination. Almost like she was in awe.

"Why were you gone so long?" InuYasha asked all of a sudden, causing Kagome to blush at the tone in his voice. She refused to read too much into it, but it almost sounded like he was pouting. Like he missed her. Oh how she wished it was her he missed. But no, he just wanted to get back to the search of the jewel shards. And he couldn't do that without her.

"I was only gone for a day." She said sheepishly, refusing to look at him in fear he might see her blush due to her line of thinking.

"A day we could of spent looking for more jewel shards." He said stubbornly, also not looking at her.

Of course! How could she let herself entertain the thought of maybe, just maybe, it was her he missed for once. Every time she went back home he argued with her, claiming that they couldn't afford to lose more time in their search for the shards. At this rate Naraku would find them all, he would say. And every time she would leave mad, with him in a crater, seeing stars.

Her face reddening in frustration, she huffed. "SIT BOY!"

A satisfied smile played across her face as a loud bang could be heard, a cry of pain along with it. Kagome peddled on as the source of her anger lay upon the ground in a heap. A small cloud of dust rising into the air.

The sun shined through the trees, it's rays landing upon Ellie as she walked. Veering off the path as she found more of the odd shaped herbs Kaede told her about, she bent down to pick them. A soft, quiet, hum came from her throat as she happily went to work. She would often hum, and even sometimes sing a little when she was by herself. Her way of stretching her vocal cords so they wouldn't deteriorate due to her lack of using them.

Standing back up straight she added the herbs with the others she had picked that day to the small hand woven hemp knapsack at her side. Her eye catching on bright colors up ahead, she moved forward and found herself walking out of the tree lines, overlooking a beautiful meadow of flowers. The sun now shined down on her, no longer hindered by trees above, she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the warmth radiating on her skin.

A small voice could be heard singing a song about flowers, and small woodland creatures, alerting Ellie that she was no longer alone. Her eyes shooting back open, she looked around the meadow, trying to find the source of the voice she was hearing. Further into the meadow, sea foam green eyes landed upon a tiny girl, no older then 8.

The little girl wore a yellowed and orange checkered kasode, a green obi sash wrapped around her mid section and tied at the back. Her long, dark hair was a bit messy, with part of it tied up on the right side, sticking out in a pony tail. Stepping further out into the meadow to get a better look, Ellie noticed the girl had a very kind, innocent face.

A smile radiated from her as she sang, her small hands were picking all sorts of different colored flowers as she wove them into some sort of ring. Curious as to what the child was doing, Ellie timidly walked up to her until she was in the girls line of sight. The red head faintly wondered if she was one of the children from Kaede's village.

Wide bright brown eyes stared into green ones. Suddenly, and almost impossibly, the child's smile grew wider as she stood up. Ellie noticed that the girls grip stayed firm around the ring of followers she was making. "Hello! I'm Rin! Who are you?"

Without a beat, the child named Rin ran up and took a hold of Ellie's hand, ushering her back to the spot she was just at. Sitting down, Rin handed Ellie the crown of flowers she was working on. "Would you like to help Rin make more?"

Nodding, Ellie sat down next to the young child. Holding the ring up to her face, she frowned trying to figure out how Rin made such a thing. Noticing the look upon the woman's face, Rin gently took it from her grasp. Standing back up, she placed it upon her new friends head, laughing when she noticed Ellie's eyes following every move she made.

"This crown will look lovely with your hair. I've never seen anyone with hair like yours!" Running a lock of the vibrant, dark red hair through her small hands, Rin gave a small gasp of delight. "It's so soft!"

Her body shacking with silent laughter, Ellie nodded her head in agreement. Watching as Rin sat back down to pick more flowers, she idly played with the crown of flowers now resting atop her head. Staring back at the child she took the flowers being handed to her, a puzzled look upon her face.

Picking more flowers, Rin started to show Ellie how to weave them together to make what she called a flower crown. Every time Ellie messed up, Rin would just smile and help her take it apart and start over again. Before either of them knew it Ellie was on her third crown, while Rin was well into her sixth.

The sun was just starting to set when a loud voice interrupted the two girls. Looking behind her, Ellie frowned when she recognized who the voice belonged to. Setting the crown she was currently working on down with the others, Ellie stood up just as InuYasha came bounding out of the forest. To her surprise, Kagome came shortly after him, furiously peddling away on her bike to keep up with the Hanyou.

She couldn't help but notice the worried look Kagome wore as InuYasha landed right infront of her. Taking a step back out of reflex, she eyed the young man, wondering why he as well seemed a little off. She didn't notice the odd look he gave Rin, or the fact that he was sniffing the air around them as her attention was now on the raven haired teen that just now caught up to them.

Panting a little out of breath, Kagome stared around, her eyes stopping on Rin as she spoke. "I don't see him around. Oh, hi Rin." She smiled as the girl bowed to her, her small voice rising in a greeting back. "Hello Lady Kagome."

His hand never leaving the hilt of Tessaiga, InuYasha also looked at Rin. "Where is he? I can smell him nearby." He practically growled the last part, urging Ellie to take a protective step in front of Rin. InuYasha of course noticed this, causing a small pang of guilt to rise up in his chest. Did she think he was going to hurt Rin?

"Do you mean Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked innocently, completely oblivious to the tension in the air. "Rin just came to pick her flowers and make her crowns." Looking over at Kagome, her smile grew wider as she reached down to pick a crown. "Would you like one too Lady Kagome?"

Before Kagome could answer, InuYasha turned around with a huff. "Get on. It's getting late. We need to get back to the village." He called over his shoulder to Ellie.

Frowning slightly at his rushed tone, Ellie turned and bent over to wrap her new found friend in a warm embrace. Both Kagome and InuYasha noticed this transaction, sending meaningful looks to each other. Since when did Ellie give out hugs?

Letting the little girl go, she affectionately ran a hand over Rin's head, waving a goodbye before getting onto InuYasha's back. Her body somewhat went rigid upon contact with the male, forcing InuYasha to have to get a better hold of her to keep her in place as he leapt back towards the village without a look back.

Sending a sympathetic look back towards Rin, Kagome waved goodbye as well. "Sorry about him. See you around Rin!" And off she went after her two companions.

Just before they were swallowed up by the perimeter of the forest a tall man came walking out of the other end behind Rin. His long white hair billowed behind him as the wind picked up, carrying the strange scent of the woman that was with his charge just moments ago.

Deep golden eyes watched his half brother and the miko leave. Yet they stayed glued on the red haired human upon the Hanyou's back. He had watched quietly in the forest as the strange woman interacted with his charge. Rin talking a mile a minute while she stayed completely silent as they made those flower crowns Rin liked so much together.

At first he wasn't sure what to expect. He could smell the village his half brother stayed at sometimes on the girl. But along with that scent was another. The same strange smell that clung to the miko that was always with InuYasha.

Even as the woman happily spent her time with Rin, laughter in her eyes as Rin sang and told jokes, he could see a deep sadness within those green orbs. Normally he never took notice of humans. They were beneath him. Weak, and fragile. But there was something off about this one that piqued his interest. Even if it was just the slightest of interests.

He had waited to see if she would try to talk Rin into going back to the village with her. But soon enough he realised that the human didn't utter a single word. Odd that she didn't question what a child was doing out in the open like that alone. But if he thought on it, everything about the woman seemed odd.

Deciding he had had enough of lingering so close to the village his detested half brother was residing in, he turned back around in the direction of their camp. His deep, masculine voice notifying Rin to follow.

"Come, Rin."


	9. Chapter 9: the Encounter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or any character from the InuYasha universe. I only own Ellie Layne and her story line.**

 **Thank you** _azraelknight_ **for the awesome reviews again! I am beyond happy that you like HMB &S. And I hope I do not disappoint. =)**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed and favorite'd HMB &S.**

 **So without further ado..**

 **Enjoy!**

A few days had passed since Ellie had met Rin. During those days she wondered about the young child. She had looked for her in the village, but never saw her playing with the other children. Thinking that maybe Rin preferred to stay to herself, she decided it best to just keep an eye out for the little girl. She would very much like to make more of those flower crowns with her again. And maybe play a game of hide and seek with her and Shippo.

Ellie had spent the day in the fields helping Lady Kaede with harvesting, and later on picking more herbs for the sick in the village. Kagome and the others went off on a search for Jewel shards and had asked Kaede to keep a eye on their new guest. Just as the sun was setting, the old woman came across Ellie cleaning up with water in the small basin in her hut.

"There be a hot spring to thee west of here near thee forest of InuYasha, child. It be a straight walk from here." She explained to the younger woman.

Giving Lady Kaede a look of gratitude, Ellie went to her things that Kagome brought back for her. Pulling out a change of clothes, shampoo, conditioner, and a hair brush, she waved a goodbye to Kaede and set off to the hot spring. A small skip in her step at the thought of finally getting a good clean after over a week.

She took her time getting the the hot spring. Enjoying the nature around her. All the sounds of the creatures of the night coming out while the dark was setting in. Not much of the Sun could be seen in the sky any longer, and it looked as if it would be a full moon tonight. This thought made Ellie smile.

The moon calmed her. She discovered this her second night at the Higurashi's. Ellie had opted to sleep near the window on the floor, and when the moon was just right in the sky, the moonlight came through the window basking her in it's glow. It was so calming she had fallen asleep only to waken the next morning without having a single nightmare. Some of the best sleep she had gotten in years.

Before she realised it, Ellie had reached the springs. Coming to a halt, she stared around in wonder. It was so beautiful. A tiny waterfall came streaming into a pool of water beneath it. Steam rolling high into the air all around. A few sounds of owls could be heard in the trees near by, but other then that the place seemed completely barren of any other life forms.

Walking up to a small rock sitting beside the spring, Ellie placed down her things. Stepping up to the water she bent down to dip her hand into it. It was very warm to the touch, almost soothing. She could almost hear her bones and muscles sing in anticipation of having all the aches and sores melt away with the water.

Taking off her dirty clothes, she placed them near the rock and stepped into the water. Unlike with her hand the water seemed to be much warmer then before. Her toes crinkled up as she stayed still to let her feet get use to the temperature. Stepping further in, she wadded into the water until it was thigh high, closing her eyes as the aching muscles in her legs relaxed with relief.

Near the middle of the spring, much closer to the water fall, a large rock formation sat. The water from the fall cascading down them into the spring. On the other side of the rocks stood a powerful Daiyokai. His long white hair wet from the springs. Gold eyes watched the young red head as she raised her head skyward. The light of the moon washing over her body, casting a glow across her pale skin.

Her facial features were delicate. His eyes roamed her heart shaped jaw line to her small rounded ears. Low round arched brows set above the almond shaped eyes that held two beautiful green orbs within them. Her small nose had a subtle upturned tip, helping set her features with an angelic touch. His golden eyes stopped on her bow shaped lips. They had a full, luscious curve that had his hand itching to run a claw along them.

The water seemed to lap at the skin on her thighs. Almost as if giving her delicate kisses. But with his strong demonic eye sight, Sesshomaru noticed scars running across the girls arms that he had not noticed when he watched her in the meadow with Rin. The moonlight seemed to make them stand out even more, the scars being of a darker shade compared to the pale contrast of her skin.

His eyes ran along one particular scar. The only one he could see on her stomach. This one ran from her navel stopping just before her right hip bone. It was jagged in it's cut, and looked to be very deep. Whatever blade that was used to make this scar was not a sharp one. Indeed, he could judge by the indent the scar made across her skin, that whoever inflicted this upon her took their time, and added more pressure then needed.

He watched as she bent down to cup her hands in the water, raising them to splash her face clean. A small giggle came from the girl as she spun around then wadded into the water further. Her long red locks now covering her left breast, as the ends flowed behind her in the water. This had brought his attention to her upper half.

His gaze stopped upon her uncovered breast as it bounced the slightest at her movements. She was very small for a woman of proper age. Her height coming to his abdomen if he were to stand near her. As slender as her frame was, he was rather surprised that her breasts looked as if they would fit perfectly into his hands.

The areola was a light pink color that suited her pale skin quite nicely. As she splashed away, still unaware of the eyes upon her, a few droplets of water fell across her exposed breast causing the pert little nub to perk up even more due to being exposed to the cool night air. She gasped, sinking herself further into the water until she was neck deep.

A low growl came from Sesshomaru's throat. Cursing his inner beast at the unwelcome sound, his eyes zoomed up to look into the wide eyes of the human woman before him. The color of her eyes faintly reminded him of the most vibrant colors of the sea as his own hardened upon her acknowledgement of him.

Ellie had been enjoying her bath when a low growl caught her attention. Her eyes opened wide to stare infront of her, stopping upon a very tall man standing further in the springs. He was a safe enough distance from her, yet she wondered how she had not noticed him before. Standing next to a juncture of rocks where the water fall overflowed onto, he was out in the open for all to see. Staring right at her. Both of them in the nude.

Upon the realization of her indecent appearance, she moved to cover her chest with her arms as she stepped back, almost losing her balance on a small rock on the bed of the hot spring. Catching herself, she stopped cold as she noticed his body tensed.

The man's muscles seemed to ripple under his fair skin, sending a tiny shiver down the girls spine. He was slender, but very well built. His chest chiseled almost to perfection, the definition in his abs showed years of arduous training. She thanked the Gods that the water obstructed her view of anything below the hip line.

She allowed her gaze to travel up to the strangers face, and took in a deep breath. Gods this man was gorgeous. With elfish like ears and triangular face, the first thing that drew her in were the deep, warm, hard set golden eyes staring right into her own. Ellie couldn't detect any emotion within them, making another shiver rake over her body.

Faintly she thought of a pool of liquid gold until she took in the purple crescent moon on his forehead, and the lines of a striking magenta color across his eyelids. Upon noticing this she discovered he had two slash stripes of similar color on each cheek. And just like with his eyes, his handsome face was devoid of all emotion.

This man before her looked to be no more than 19. But Ellie had a feeling he was much older than he looked. And she found herself wondering what she would of done if he was one of the proprietors of the trafficking ring she was sold to in Japan.

Sesshomaru almost smirked as her eyes raked over his arms one at a time. Those luscious green orbs taking in each curve of muscle. He had to stop his inner beast from letting forth another growl. He would admit that for a human her beauty far surpassed those of most Yokai females, but he would be damned if he were to say it aloud.

Indeed this ripe young female radiated with an ethereal beauty most human woman would kill for. And her countenance held the utmost purity of innocence and vitality he hadn't seen in a very long time. To his growing aggravation, Sesshomaru found he had to keep his inner beast in line as she stared at him, she being completely ignorant that in doing so could cost her her life.

It dawned on him that she might not fully understand just how easy he could overpower her. Did this human not realize that he was a demon? And not just any demon at that, but a Daiyokai. Yet even if he was just a weak, pathetic, human man, surely it would not be hard to take from her whatever he so desired.

Almost as if she could read his thoughts a small gasp came from her parted lips. His eyes narrowed as she turned her back to him, rushing through the water to lean against a tall rock jutting up from the spring no more then a few feet away. Her arms wrapped further around her as if they would protect her. The muscles in her back spasmed as she shook in fright.

Sesshomaru, now getting a good look at her back, took in each and every scar that her long flowing hair did not cover from his sight. Each one different from the other. Some were deeper, fresher. While others were much older. Being more healed with time. Many of them crisscrossed one another, almost as if these were caused at the same time, and in the same manner.

A very deep, wide one ran down her right shoulder blade, stopping near the curve of her spine. The demon lord had seen many battle scars in his lifespan. But these spoke of torture. Not those of your typical warrior. They were, by far, much worse then the ones that littered her arms.

Turning around in disgust Sesshomaru silently got out of the hot springs. Putting on his bottoms, he grabbed the rest of his discarded belongings and took off into the sky. His mokomoko flowing gently behind him. Not once looking back.

A pair of green eyes curiously watched the man disappear into darkness of the nights sky.


	10. Chapter 10: Run for Your Life

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or any character from the InuYasha universe. I only own Ellie Layne and her story line.**

 **Enjoy!**

She watched the young Hanyou speculatively as he was working on the roof of a villagers hut. The little group had gotten back the other day after being gone for almost a week. A couple new shards added to their collection.

Ellie had finally worked out that the little girl she met awhile back in fact did not live in the village. And judging by the way Kagome and InuYasha acted when they found her with Rin, her little friend traveled with a person they didn't seem to care for. This world was rather peculiar, and getting more peculiar by the day. Yet strange enough, Ellie rather liked it here.

Ever since she had that run in with the man from the hot springs, Ellie couldn't seem to get him off her mind. She wasn't daft. The man clearly showed signs of lust. While his face gave little away, it was his body language that said it all. But instead of acting on his lust he had left without a single word.

All she had ever known was men taking what wasn't theirs. Using her, and her body as if they owned her. In all honesty there was nothing she could ever do to stop them. No matter how hard she tried. If she resisted, there would be consequences. And if she gave in to their demands, well, she would rather be dead. There was never a medium. Always some sort of hell to pay.

But the man at the springs had shown Ellie mercy. Whether he meant to or not. Instead of taking advantage of her, and she had no doubt in her mind she wouldn't of been able to stop him, he had walked away from the temptation. Unbeknownst to him, he had showed a side of man Ellie had never before seen. She would forever be grateful. And often found herself hoping she could one day repay him.

Yet with thoughts of repaying the man, came thoughts very foreign to Ellie. If he had decided to not walk away, and instead take advantage of the situation, would she of even had the will to fight him off? This scared her beyond belief.

Even now she could feel the attraction she had for the man to her very bone. He was devastatingly breathtaking. She had wanted to touch him to make sure he was even real. In all of her 16 years of life, not once has she ever felt the need to want to touch a man, let alone wanting him to touch her. But she had.

Yes, she even wanted to know his touch upon her own skin. Would he be gentle? Or perhaps rough? Maybe a little bit of both. As much as it scared her, she was fascinated in the fact that he had awoken some type of hunger in her that she had never felt before. A need that she thought never existed. At least not to her.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she went back to watching InuYasha. The more she thought about it, the more she saw the resemblances between him and the man from the hot spring. Both had long white hair, and golden eyes. Although InuYasha had nothing on her silent mind-melting mystery man.

And the more she thought on it, InuYasha was a half demon. While he looked human he had dog ears on top of his dead. Freakin' Dog ears! His hand nails, and toe nails were claws. Not to mention he had canine's teeth. Or fangs as he preferred to call them.

While her mystery man also looked human, the strange markings on his face told her otherwise. And a odd white hairy snake was wrapped around him. Ellie snorted at the thought of a hairy snake. All bets aside, considering how fluffy the thing was, she guessed it was some sort of tail. Whether this man was a full fledged demon, or a half demon like InuYasha, she did not know.

Even though Ellie had no formal, or proper education, she took pride in the fact that she was clever enough to put two and two together. Her best guess was that the markings on the man indicated he was a full blooded demon, unlike her acquaintance she was currently watching.

Just as she came to this conclusion, InuYasha caught her eyes upon him and frowned down at her from the roof he was on. Wiping the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his haori, InuYasha jumped down from the hut and landed right in front of the red head.

Bending down to be more at eye level with the girl, his eyes narrowed slightly. "What're you starting at?"

His eyes widened slightly when Ellie smirked. Shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly, she stood up and started walking off towards Kaede's small hut. Frowning, InuYasha gave a huff as he started to walk behind her, his hands in his pockets. "Why even bother. You might not talk. But you sure do have a staring problem."

Later on that day Ellie sat in the meadow she met Rin at. She laid on the ground surrounded by the flowers and watched as the clouds rolled by. So far she had seen a cloud in the shape of a bird, but couldn't seem to make out anything else. When she was very little she used to play this game all the time. That seemed forever ago now.

Just as she was starting to nod off she was alerted to the sounds of the flowers rustling nearby. There wasn't much of a draft caused by the wind, so maybe it was an animal? Sitting up, Ellie looked to her left to see a familiar face standing there with a big toothy smile on their face.

"I was hoping you'd come back!" The little girl exclaimed as she came running up beside her. Ellie smiled as Rin sat down next to her, watching as she placed her small hands into her tiny lap. "Master Jaken didn't believe I made a new friend."

She frowned, looking down at her lap, her fingers fidgeting with her kasode. "He said I was just making things up again, because I didn't know your name." Bright, wide eyes stared up at Ellie as the girl smiled again. "May Rin have your name, Lady?"

Ellie's heart fluttered in her chest as she stared adoringly at the small child. Rin's eyes were still wide in wondrous childlike innocence that Ellie couldn't help but feel protective over the girl. In her time there were many evil's that took the form of many different things.

The red head had learned that man was the form evil enjoyed taking the most. But in this time period, not only did man walk around, but so did great powerful creatures like demons. She did not want the light and kindness she saw reflected in Rin's eyes to be snuffed out like it was with hers.

Realizing Rin was waiting patiently for a answer to her question Ellie cleared her throat. Yes, she would be this girls friend. And she would do her best to protect her of the ways of this world for as long as she could. "My name is Ellie."

Her voice came out a little cracked and a tad hoarse. But Rin did not seem to notice this one bit. In fact, the little girl thought Ellie's voice sounded whimsical and soft. Like a voice she would want to sing her to sleep.

Rin jumped up from her spot on the ground squealing in delight. "What a pretty name! Lady Ellie!" She exclaimed as she danced in circles. Ellie gave a light giggle at the child's antics. This was how children were supposed to be. Happy, and care free.

"Can we make more flower crowns, Lady Ellie?" Rin asked as she sat back down next to her friend. Ellie nodding her agreement, the two started picking away.

They were both done with a crown each when a sound could be heard coming from the forest. Rin had not seemed to notice, but the older girl had. Straining her ears, she looked towards were it came from. She wasn't sure, but it almost sounded like growling.

Her eyes widened in shock when a large bear came bursting out of the forest running directly at them. Jumping to her feet, Ellie grabbed Rin in a rush, securing her left arm around the girls waist and her right under her knees. She took off ignoring Rin's pleas, only to run faster when she heard the girl scream.

Ellie zoomed past the tree lines not once daring to look back. Jumping over any large twigs and roots she saw in their way. She didn't dare slow down in fear the creature would reach them. "It's getting closer!" Rin screamed in her ear. "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Red hair flying behind her, Ellie strained her muscles as she pushed herself to run faster. When the name of this Lord Sesshomaru registered in her mind, she faintly remembered InuYasha asking Rin about the very person the day she had met the little girl. At this thought she cursed under her breath upon the realization that she was going the complete opposite direction of the village.

Her body screamed at her as she ran faster than she had ever before. Ellie's arms instinctively held Rin closer to herself when the little girl gave out another panicked scream. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly in fear.

Rin clung tighter around the older woman as she cradled her face in Ellie's neck. The bear was getting closer by the second. Where was Lord Sesshomaru?

A growl much closer then before was cut off, a crashing sound following shortly after. Ellie veered to the left and jumped over a large tree trunk that had fallen over. Prying the little girl off of her she set Rin down and grabbed two sticks from the forest floor.

"Whatever you do, do not move from this spot." She whispered vehemently. Her eyes didn't leave Rin's wide ones. The girl looked completely frightened that it broke Ellie's heart. But now was not the time for delay. "Do you hear me?" This time Ellie's voice was louder, demanding to be heard.

Quickly nodding her head, Rin squirmed when another growl came from behind them. She watched as the older woman's eyes set in determination as she jumped back over the log to face off with the large bear that had been chasing them. Rin wanted to cry and beg her not to go, but it was already too late.

Just as Ellie landed on the other side of the log, a dying growl came from the bear as it came crashing down into a tree several yards to her left. It's body completely limp in death. She gripped the sticks tighter as she prepared to come face to face with whatever creature was strong enough to kill the bear.

With wide eyes she turned her head. Her breath caught in her throat as she took a timid step back, the sticks falling numbly from her hands. She didn't register that she hadn't even stopped breathing as she too, fell to her knees.

There, in all his glory, stood the man from the hot springs.


	11. Chapter 11: When a Frog and Bird Mates

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or any character from the InuYasha universe. I only own Ellie Layne, her story line, & any other OC made along the way.**

 **Thank you** _Redrake323_ ** & **_supermeg12_ **for the kind words. I am honored and very happy that you like HMB &S.**

 **To** _supermeg12_ **; I as well can't wait for Ellie to grow as a person. More and more she is starting to come out of her shell. There is a lot more in store for her, which is being/has been planned out methodically. And even more to reveal about her past & or future.**

 **As always thank you to the ever loyal** _azraelknight_ **.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Ellie barely registered Rin's tiny voice as her green eyes stared at the man before her. Not once blinking as his golden gaze seemed to size her up before looking down at the little girl that was now standing by him, a brilliant smile on her face. Where did he come from? Why was he here?

"You saved us Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called as she spun around in a circle. "I knew you would come when I called."

So this was the Sesshomaru that InuYasha and Kagome seemed wary of. The odds that the man who had invaded her mind these past days was the very person her little group clearly wanted to keep her away from. Yet she couldn't wrap her mind around why.

Was it because he was a demon? But he hadn't hurt her in the hot springs. And he had just saved her's and Rin's lives. The way Rin was staring adoringly at him told Ellie that he couldn't of been that bad. So why didn't they trust him when Rin did?

As Ellie was in silent contemplation, she noticed a large gash on Sesshomaru's left arm. The more she looked she could faintly see what looked to be skin falling off in various forms of deterioration. Before her very eyes it looked as if his arm was decaying.

Sesshomaru followed the red heads eyesight and allowed a small frown when he as well noticed the arm of the Tiger Yokai he had slain almost a few weeks prior. It had been the longest any had lasted thus far. And it seems after the fight with the bear it was no longer of any use. Grabbing a hold of it with his natural hand, he ripped the borrowed arm off and threw it aside.

Ellie gasped with the man's actions and watched as the fallen arm laid on the ground. The decaying process sped up until it was nothing but bone and fragments of skin and ligaments. To keep from tossing up the contents of her stomach she hurriedly looked away only to notice Rin now in front of her.

"Thank you Lady Ellie." The little girl spoke sweetly, another of her warm smiles Ellie was starting to grow accustomed to adorning her face. "You protected Rin. Just like Lord Sesshomaru!"

Giving the child a faint smile Ellie caught the eye of Sesshomaru. He was currently half turned, staring at her out of the corner of his eye. His profile from the side was just as pleasing to the eye. But the look he was giving her sent an unwelcome shiver down her spine.

So he was a Lord. Exactly what did that mean in this time? What kind of Lord was he? Did he rule over other demons, or both demons and humans alike? Was he benevolent, or a kind Lord? A Warlord, or a peacemaker? If she were to just judge by his stoic appearance alone, she would have to guess the former. But his actions so far has only suggested the latter.

Yet than again Rin also referred to her as Lady. And last she checked she was no "Lady". At least not in the sense she was sure Rin was using it in. But, that did not rule out that by calling this man with the title of Lord that he wasn't such. He sure held himself like one. Regal, and powerful in every sense of the word. It was rather intimidating now that she thought about it.

Ellie was abruptly forced back to reality when Rin's small hand took a hold of her own, pulling her forward. "Come on, before he leaves us here." She spoke jovially as she dragged the older woman after her.

Frowning in slight confusion, green eyes peered up to see that Lord Sesshomaru was now walking at a swift pace, forcing both girls to jog just to catch up. Rin dropped Ellie's hand as they came to be a few feet behind the Daiyokai. Lagging behind a bit, Ellie regarded the man silently leading the way through the forest.

Sesshomaru's white kimono held the crests of red and white cherry blossoms at the collar and upon the sleeves. His pants were sashinuki hakama's, which ended at the ankles, giving a balloon like effect. The spiked pauldron he wore over his left shoulder came down to attach to a cuirass. Upon noticing this armor, Ellie once again wondered if he was indeed a Warlord.

Trying to get a good look at the designs on the sash tied around his middle, she realized that the sash and armor were of Chinese descent instead of the typical Japanese armor and obi. There had been a rich old Chinese client that had certain and distinct fetishes. One of them being a role play where he would dress as a olden day warrior and claim a woman as spoils earned from a raid. She recognized the armor Sesshomaru wore to be close to the type the old pervert would wear at times.

Dismissing this disgusting thought from her mind, she eyed the mokomoko wrapped around his right shoulder. Once again she was reminded of a white furry snake. She watched as the fur on it rustled with the small amount of wind blowing and idly wondered what it would feel like if she were to touch it.

Stepping over a tree root Ellie took in her surroundings. Sesshomaru had been leading them deeper into the forest and she was now aware of how completely lost she was. Where was he taking them? The sun was starting to set and if she didn't get back to the village the others would surely set out to look for her. What would happen if they found her with this man?

Rin was humming some tune, her mood merry as she skipped along the unseen path Lord Sesshomaru was leading them down. Ellie was observing their surroundings while trying to figure out which way the village was when they were interrupted by a huge creature descending from the sky. Coming to a halt, Ellie grabbed a hold of Rin to position the child behind her.

At the sudden movement from the red head, Sesshomaru turned around to see her glaring at the two headed dragon Yokai, A-Un. The creature landed on the ground several feet from him and gave off a snort from it's left head. This woman seemed to be very protective over Rin.

"My Lord!" A annoyingly high pitched voice called out from the back of A-Un. Green hands came up from over the saddle sitting atop the great beast, a green head following shortly after. "Rin has run off my Lord!"

Ellie watched as a small creature stumbled off the back of the beast that just moments ago landed on the ground before them. The small green yokai waddled up to stand in front of Sesshomaru, a staff with two heads held firmly in his grip. Sesshonaru stared down at the thing, his stoic mask still in placed as his eyes guided the new arrival towards where the girl in question stood.

"I'm here Master Jaken." Rin giggled as she came from behind the older woman.

The creature named Jaken stared at the little girl, mouth wide open. Snapping his beaked mouth shut, he huffed while slamming the end of his staff on the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you not to run off you foolish child! What do you suppose will happen if you get attacked while I'm not around to protect you?! When Lord Sesshomaru is away I am the one who.." His voice was cut off when a foot from above came crashing down on him, slamming the small Kappa to the ground.

Wide green eyes watched as the Daiyokai Lord nonchalantly walked over the tiny beaked creature toward the bigger one Jaken came in flying down on. Within a matter of moments the one named Jaken was prostrate behind his Lord begging for forgiveness, albeit a little shaky.

Ellie stared unabashedly at the tiny green thing, blinking then rubbing her eyes. His head was decently big on his body, with yellow bug eyes that protruded a bit from his cranium. With a mouth shaped like a beak, and green skin, Ellie was reminded of a what something would look like if a frog and a bird breeded. This creature looked absolutely ridiculous in her eyes.

Stifling a loud laugh, the red head covered her mouth with her hand. Her cheeks now flushed as everyone turned to stare at her with the sudden outburst from the otherwise quiet observer. Rin smiled at the woman as Ellie once again stifled another laugh. What the heck was this creature?

"A human!" Jaken screeched as he jumped to his feet, forgetting his manners in front of his Lord. "How dare you stand before my Lord! Fouling the air he breathes with your disgusting smell! What are you laughing at?!"

Ellie doubled over at the sight of the odd green man throwing what looked like to her a tantrum. As he yelled at her his small stubs for arms were flailing about to-and-fro giving the young female the image of a frog trying to fly. This of course didn't help the fact that she was originally laughing at the thought of a frog and bird mating, resulting in the creature in front of her. Now she was currently trying not to outright burst into laughter, failing miserably as both hands covered her mouth, her pale face now flushed all over.

Sesshomaru blinked. What was wrong with this human? One minute she was timid, and exhibited the type of silence he wished all humans did. And the next she looked as if she was in pain. Clearly she thought something to be amusing, resulting in her odd fit of laughter that she was trying to keep down. It was quite obvious that his retainer was the cause of this debacle. But for whatever reason, he could not comprehend.

"I told you she was real Master Jaken." Rin's small voice rang out capturing everyone's attention. The little girl had a smug look on her face. "She's my friend I met at the meadow."

Turning to Ellie, Rin's smile grew wider. "Lady Ellie, this is Master Jaken. And the dragon is A-Un." Running up to the woman, Rin took her hand into her smaller one. "Will you share with us what's so funny?" Her innocent voice pleaded sweetly with a smile to match.

Some distance away deep inside a cave, a pair of sky blue eyes stared down into a puddle. Their face covered in shadow as a drop of water from one of the stalactite on the roof of the cavern dripped down causing ripples within the puddle. This distorted a image of the young beautiful red haired maiden smiling down at a little girl.

Raising a hand slightly over the water, thumb and forefinger touching at the tips to spread away from each other causing the image within the water to magnify in on the face of the older woman. Those striking blue eyes slightly narrowed in appreciation. Longing and what could only be described as domination set firmly within the gaze.

"What do we have here."


	12. Chapter 12: Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha or any character from the InuYasha universe. I only own Ellie Layne, her story line, & any other OC made along the way.**

 **Dear** _azraelknight_ **, I am afraid I can not tell you just yet if the Sky Blue Eyes person is a friend or foe. You will find out soon enough though. But for now I leave you in anticipation for what he has in store for our loverly Ellie Layne.**

 **Enjoy!**

Stepping out of a silver 1978 Plymouth Horizon, a man with dark messy hair and dull brown eyes looked around the dark, abandoned, parking lot. An old stained white shirt hung loosely off his skinny, malnourished torso, covered with a ratty black zip-up hoodie. The grey sweatpants he wore bagged slightly off his bony hips, a large hole threading open on the left knee.

As he walked the slapping noise of his sneakers could be heard indicating the outer soles coming loose. The man's sunken in face, showing signs of severe drug usage, scrunched up as he looked around in the dark. His eyes stopped upon a silhouette leaning against a vehicle some distance away. A sloppy grin came across his face as he hurriedly sped up to his destination.

"Do you have the stuff?" He questioned as he came to a stop in front of the silhouette.

A spark of flame ignited to light up a cigarette, illuminating the angular face of the person. Dark blue eyes gleamed at the eager man before them as a soft chuckle came from the stranger. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Brian. You'll get your merchandise when I get mine."

Nodding his head the man named Brian turned back around and hurried back to the Plymouth, mumbling over his shoulder as he went. "Right."

Taking a drag from the cigarette, the stranger watched as Brian opened up the right side passengers back door. A smirk came across their face as a little girl was ushered out and told to follow after the skinny man. Those dark blue eyes followed the child's fidgety movements as they came to a stop infront of the stranger, her downcast face making it hard to take in her gentle features.

Taking a flashlight out of their pocket, the stranger flicked it on. Bending down and grabbing a hold of the tiny girls chin they forced her to look up. Wide, bright, sea foam green eyes stared into dark blue, tears threatening to spill at the forceful action of the stranger. Her tiny body shook in fear as her face was let go and she stepped back to cling to the skinny man's leg beside her, shielding her face in the sweats he wore.

Another chuckle came from the stranger. The girl was as innocent as they came. Completely naive to the ways of the world. This would make her easy to break in. As a child her beauty was subtle but still there. She would grow to be a very beautiful woman. All the better.

Nodding in approval, the stranger turned and got into the trunk of their black 1970 Dodge Challenger. Ruffling through a travel bag they procured a plastic wrapped bag filled with a white powdery substance.

Holding the drugs out in front of the man, they pulled back as greedy hands came forward to grab their prize. "Tsk, tsk, Brian. This is a transaction, is it not? I promised a pound of the finest Heroin on the market. You promised the girl." Holding back out the bag with a taunting wave, they inclined their head indicating to the child still clinging to the man's leg.

His brown eyes not once leaving what was being held in the hand of the person in front of him, he reached down and tried to pry the girl off his leg. Scowling, he finally looked down at the frightened child. She wouldn't budge. "Ellie. Let go."

Shaking her head rapidly, she closed her eyes as the grip on her tightened. Her tiny fists clutched to the material of the sweat pants that smelled foul of dirt and mold. "I said LET GO!"

Green eyes shot wide open as her small face jerked to the side, a loud slap echoed through out the abandoned parking lot. Loosening her grip on the sweats in her moment of shock the same hand that had struck her pushed her away, making her stumble, falling flat on her backside. Lips quivered as tears streamed down her tiny pale face.

Tossing the man his prize with a satisfied smirk, the stranger chuckled, running a hand through their smooth, dark brown hair. "You've earned it. Now run along."

Clutching the bag to his chest, the man named Brian nodded with a cynical smile. His teeth was rotted and discolored from the many years of drug usage. "Until next time Dominic." With that said he turned and started back towards his car. Not once daring to look back.

All of a sudden Ellie was being grabbed from behind and raised into the air over Dominic's shoulder. Struggling for him to let her go, she kicked and squirmed in his hold. Her head shot up as she reached out for the man walking away. The sob caught in her throat as her tiny lungs felt like they were going to explode, her whole body shook as she screamed.

"DADDY!"

Sesshomaru was leaned up against a tree across from Rin and the woman, keeping watch over them as they slept. From time to time his thoughts would linger on the odd female that slept restlessly next to his ward. He would watch as she would toss and turn in her sleep. A look of frustration and fright upon her face.

This woman vexed him like no other. She smelled and dressed differently from the other human woman he had seen. Much more like the Miko that traveled with his wretched half breed brother. And the scars upon her body that she carefully hid from prying eyes peeked his curiosity.

He had yet to see any reasons why she would have such battle wounds. Clearly, the woman was not a warrior. The only time he had seen her even remotely willing to put up a fight was when she came bounding over the fallen log, measly sticks of all things in her hands. As if they would make good weapons against a bear. The woman would of died if he hadn't of been there to dispatch the animal. And Rin would of been next.

Yet, she had been more than willing to die protecting Rin. He had seen it in her eyes. The determination, the will, the ferocity. It had all been there before him, although fleeting. For the moment she recognized the situation for what it was, him being the savior, she had instantly reverted back to the timid being he was currently watching sleep.

Every time he looked at her the vision his eyes feasted upon of her in the hot springs haunted him. It aggravated him beyond all measure to be undeniably physically attracted to one so weak. To a human. Even his beast hummed with appreciation as he watched her in all of her grace.

The woman was carefully practiced with her movements. Grace seemed to come to her with an ease that Lords and Ladies with years of training and repetition could only hope to achieve. Her movements fluid, flexible, and frustratingly enough, titillating.

Much like a snake charmer, he often found himself admiring her hips as she walked. Almost like he was hypnotized by the erotic way they swayed with each step she took. She the charmer, he the snake. Something he was not use to. And to top it off the damned woman had no inkling of the seductive language her body spoke.

And to make matters worse, he was not the only one to feel the physical attraction. She also felt it. He would catch it in her scent and in the tick of her heart as she stared at him. Of course he was positive she did not fully understand what she was feeling, for the woman seemed to be completely ignorant to the ways of sexual desire and arousal. Or had at least never experience it for herself before.

His ears perked up at the frightful, violent, beating of a heart. Whimpers came from the woman that had been plaguing his mind. He watched in vague interest as sweat beaded up on her forehead. Golden orbs traveled down and narrowed upon the sight of perspiration gleaming upon the small amount of cleavage that was no longer covered by the loose shirt she wore. This woman was a vixen.

Shooting up from where she lay on the ground next to Rin, Ellie gasped. Her heart was racing as she tried to calm down, her breathing ragged, making her light headed. Slowly taking in a deep breath and exhaling, she looked around and stopped upon a pair of golden orbs staring right into hers.

Almost instantly her body calmed as she lost herself in Sesshomaru's intense gaze. Her ears stopped pounding as her heart beat slowed down to a steady pace. Breathing no longer coming out in a struggle as a warmth settled over her. The dream all but forgotten for the time being.

Sesshomaru noticed the sudden change in her demeanor, and couldn't help but wonder what was going through the red heads mind as they stared at one another. Her lovely green eyes were alive, bright, but softened as they seemed to drink in his appearance. His own eyes narrowed slightly as he realized she was getting a little too comfortable being in his presence.

She could feel her pale face flush when his intoxicating gaze narrowed in on her, and she finally looked down, away from him. It was rude to stare, she knew, but he had been staring first. And now she felt like she was the one in the wrong. Like she was the one who had started it.

It had been way too long since she felt this relaxed so soon after one of her dreams. And unless she was mistaken, he was the cause for this calmness she felt. Strange, that a complete stranger would have this effect on her. She wasn't quite sure what to think of it. He didn't seem like the type to willingly open up and get close to people. The same could be said for her. Yet, here she was, with a strong feeling that she could bare her soul to the man before her.

Dismissing these thoughts from her mind she slowly stood up, being careful not to wake the still sleeping child beside her. Feeling the searing gaze upon her back as she started off towards the woods, she looked back over her shoulder. Giving a half smile in answer to his silent question she turned back and headed off to the river she knew was nearby.

Dawn was just setting in giving Ellie enough light to guide her way through the woods. The sound of rushing water invaded her hearing as she finally broke through into a clearing. A large river snaked around in front of her and she gave a sigh of relief.

Walking up to the river she bent down and lapped up some water in her palms, splashing her face with the refreshing liquid. She smiled as she looked around the peaceful place. Today she would figure out which way the village was and make her way back to the others. Maybe she would eventually see Rin and Lord Sesshomaru again. This thought pleased her.

"Hello."

Body going tense, Ellie spun around at the unrecognizable voice. There before her stood a man with long dark ebony hair pulled up behind him in a high pony tail that suited his features well. His skin was olive in it's complexion, and his face was smooth, no hint of creases as he smiled at her with meticulously white teeth.

He wore a long black robe that covered up anything from underneath, a hood lying against his neck at the back. His arms were folded up in front of him as his hands cupped one another, fingers threaded together. The nails were a bit long, and pointed at the ends. All of them as black in color as his cloak and hair.

Upon his forehead sat a black gem that seemed to glow red in color. Her eyes were drawn to the strange thing as she took a wary step back. Small red dots surrounded the gem on his forehead, completely throwing off, yet strangely at the same time complimenting the vibrant color of the mans eyes.

Calculating sky blue eyes stared at her from across the clearing. They reminded her of a cloudless day. The intensity of the color searing into her brain. Ellie had to strain to hear what the man said next.

"At last I have found you. Fate has smile upon us, Ellie."


End file.
